Today's Tomorrow
by gleekster13
Summary: Quinn and Puck have never even made a second glance towards each other when all of a sudden they are paired up for a English project.  Throw in a couple of attic scares, talking Barbie dolls, and a big mistake, Quinn and Puck find themselves much closer.


**Hey guys! This is a story written by SmilexForxBleach and Gleekster13! We hope you like it and please review!**

**Today's Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1: Things That Go Bump in the Attic**

"That's the wrong quote," the hazel-eyed teen glared mockingly with a raised eyebrow at her English partner.

Noah Puckerman snorted in disbelief. "I know what I'm doing, this is the right one."

He replied confidently, but the second his partner turned her back, he hastily grabbed the paper and scrawled down the right quote.

_Men and their pride…_

The blonde haired girl, also known as Quinn Fabray rolled her eyes, exasperated beyond belief. They were both currently stuck in Puck's room, working on an English project—and to say in the least, Quinn was not happy.

_Damn, I hate that Mrs. Webb for assigning me with this idiot. _

**This Morning: Chemistry Class**

_Wow, I am so blessed. _

Quinn glanced with an almost dreamy look at her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. His chestnut brown hair was swept back and he looked like he was trying to pay attention to their teacher. Quinn smiled at his dedication.

She turned her head, trying to focus back on their instructor when something caught her eye.

_Ew, what is he doing?_

The said person was Noah Puckerman, or as his peers called him, Puck.

He was slouched at his desk, with a wooden pencil shoved up his nose, picking out who-knows-what in it. He was grinning manically, flirting with a girl adorned in a very, _very_ low-cut, almost see through shirt.

The president of the Celibacy Club shuddered, a disgusted look on her face. A blind dog could tell that Puck was a total player.

Quinn muttered quietly, "Thank God I'm not with that—"

"Quinn Fabray!" The blonde turned around and glanced at her teacher, wondering why she'd called her.

Inwardly berating herself for not paying attention, Quinn quickly replied, "Yes, Mrs. Webb?"

"You will be working with…Noah Puckerman for this project. Your assigned book is Romeo and…"

Quinn couldn't hear the rest of her teacher's words. Her mind was whirling at the thought of having to work with the womanizer.

_He—wait, no…MY partner is HIM?_

"WHAT?" Burst from her lips. Standing up automatically, Quinn slammed her hands down on the table before she could stop herself. Eyes widening, Quinn clamped her hands tightly over her mouth. She hadn't meant to scream out, but really, could you blame her? Having to work with someone like _him_? Because of Quinn's outburst, however, all eyes were now on the Cheerios captain.

Mrs. Webb raised a contemptuous eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Miss Fabray?" Her tone edged on disdain.

A dark flame rising in her cheeks, Quinn shook her head quickly. "N-no, everything is fine." She immediately sat back down in her chair, her blonde locks blocking her humiliated face from view, though she could still hear quite a few snickers from her classmates.

Shooting a dark glower at Puck, Quinn's lips pulled into a scowl.

_Maybe I'm not so blessed after all._

So now, the two teens were currently stuck at Puck's house, Quinn's nose buried into Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, ferociously scribbling down quotes and other useful information required for their project. The two teens…well, more like just Quinn, had her notebooks and pencils pulled out and decorating the floor.

It was currently 6 o'clock and Quinn had planned on going home sooner, but a storm kept her from escaping Puck's house. She didn't trust him and it didn't help that his parents weren't home. They were currently in Puck's room. The room's walls were engulfed by navy and Puck's bed was a muted, forest green. Strange boy-band posters littered the walls but all in all, the room was pretty neat and somewhat tidy. The skies outside were a stormy gray, looking like a grandmother's hair. Lightening lit up the sky with random, yet terrifying flashes and thunder roared and screamed with deafening, booming, echoes.

Sighing, Quinn continued to work on their project—trying to block out the noise and sights of the weather. She didn't notice Puck's eyes lingering at her.

"You know, my room usually isn't used for homework."

Quinn turned sharply away in revulsion from the mo-hawked teen, almost forgetting that he was there. He had been strangely quiet. Puck chuckled at his own perverted joke.

Smacking a (what he thought was sexy) grin onto his lips, Puck said huskily, "C'mon babe," He snaked an arm around her waist, causing her to wince and attempt to wrench away from him. "Put down that book, let's—" Puck's voice was cut off from a muffled sound.

"_Won't you be my frienndd…?"_

Chestnut glazed eyes widened in fright. Without realizing it, Quinn jerked forward and plastered her slender hands onto Puck's firm chest.

"What was that?" She whispered harshly, but stopped short when the voice appeared again.

Suppressing a shriek, Quinn suddenly clenched her fist, grasping Puck's t-shirt tightly in her hand.

"It sounds like its coming from the attic, go check it out—" The cheerleader looked down and with an mortifying blush on her face, she realized that she was basically "on" Puck. Quickly letting go, she mentally chastised herself.

Almost groaning at the disappearance of Quinn clutching onto him, Puck sighed.

"Look, I'm sure its nothing. There's nothing up there—"

"_My frieeenndd…Be my frieeenndd."_

Puck almost let out a yelp but managed to save some of his dignity by disguising it as a cough. Quinn scoffed before shoving him forward.

"Seriously, go check it out."

Puck threw her a wide-eyed glance.

"Pff, I-I'm gonna work on our project." He shot back, stumbling over his words a bit before grabbing a random book…Only to read it upside-down.

Almost growling, Quinn clambered to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Fine, and while you're at it, it might help to grow some balls."

Walking to the door, Quinn threw it open and walked down the hall, towards the attic. The stud of the school waited a few moments, sighed, and decided to follow the obstinate blonde. If word of this got out at school, even the nerds might have the guts to look at him.

Standing up, Puck stalked to the door and walked out, only to see that the attic door was open and Quinn was nowhere in sight. Trudging warily towards the eerie attic, Puck stepped inside and noticed that Quinn was standing inside.

The attic was a large room at the end of the hallway with a small door leading to it. Inside the room, old and broken toys lay strewn, haphazard clothes were tossed into mountainous piles with no organization whatsoever, and there were also a couple of Puck's previous guitars discarded, never to be played again. All in all, it seemed like a place where a murder could take place—though nobody would probably ever find you.

"Boo!"

Quinn, having basically expected this, turned her gaze towards him with a _Nice Try _look on her face.

She crept quietly towards Puck, who was a bit disappointed that his scare attempt didn't succeed. "The voice stopped, I think," She said in a hushed tone. "Maybe it was nothing after all—"

"_Whyyy…? Why won't you be my frieennnddd?"_

Quinn stopped short, her breath hitching in her throat. "It sounds like a little girl," Quinn murmured, not daring to speak loud. Puck furrowed his eyebrows before answering, "Did we leave my little sister up there?" His voice was laced in a joking manner.

A loud _SLAP_ resounded in the attic of the Puckerman household before a loud yelp followed.

Clutching his now red shoulder, Puck pouted in a not so manly way. Scoffing, Quinn looked up, trying to search for the noise. Puck's eyes followed her gaze and suddenly, he found it.

A semi-naked Barbie doll that his little sister had once owned. The storm wind must have buffered its way in and knocked the thing over because he could clearly see the ON button.

_Hehe…_

Puck abruptly stepped forward in front of Quinn, almost pushing her away. "Move aside, babe. This is a _man's_ job."

Quinn raised an angry eyebrow. "Really? Because I wasn't the one who almost _screamed_ because of a little noise in the attic." As she said this, she stepped away from the ladder that led towards the top part of the attic. Puck flashed her a smirk before making his way up the ladder.

Knowing exactly where to go, he spotted the doll that lay limply by a pile of old clothes. Clutching it in his grasp, he flipped it over and switched the OFF button. A grin that would make the Cheshire Cat proud planted on his face, Puck hummed in a low voice, _"Won't you be my frieennnddd…?" _The similarity between his voice and the doll's was uncanny. Needless to say, the blonde waiting for him was a bit freaked out.

"Puck?" Quinn couldn't restrain the frantic note in her voice.

A flash of movement caught her eye…something was getting thrown to the floor.

Gasping lightly, Quinn stumbled backwards, almost tripping herself before she actually saw what it was.

A Barbie doll with its shirt off.

Puck couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Guffawing loudly, Puck made his way down the ladder. "It was a _monster_ up there, I swear." He chuckled, ignoring the glare Quinn was shooting at him. Oh, if looks could kill, Puck's dead body would be limp on the ground right now.

Stepping forward, Quinn bent down gingerly and grasped the doll before laughing inwardly at herself.

_Really, Quinn Fabray? You got scared by a— _her thoughts crashed into a halt as she stood back up.

She hit something firm and…muscular. All thoughts were lost as her mind froze into a stop.

Quickly looking up, auburn and chestnut eyes clashed. His large chocolate orbs were caught into some sort of staring contest with her stunning hazel eyes. After what seemed like ours, she blinked, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheek—breaking the momentary connection.

Anger abruptly forgotten, Quinn backed away quickly. All of a sudden, her shoes seemed very interesting as she refused to meet his gaze.

"I…I have to go. See you at school tomorrow." She muttered hurriedly before scampering to his room to collect her stuff. Puck barely nodded. _What was that…? _

A few seconds later, a loud slam signaled that the front door was being used, told Puck that Quinn had left the building.

"Crap," He muttered. "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
